Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception
Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception Is A 2020 Remaster Of Mortal Kombat: Deception. It Was Released On XBOX ONE, PS4, Nintendo Switch and PC. It Features The Same Characters as Mortal Kombat Unchained. And Some Characters from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X, and Mortal Kombat 11. Characters Coming Soon! Intro "It was not by chance that this struggle came to be. The blame falls squarely upon my shoulders for giving evil the chance it needed and therefore fulfilling an ancient prophecy. Raiden's Earthrealm champions had failed to stop the Deadly Alliance from fully resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King. In the end, only Raiden himself stood between Earthrealm and total destruction. Defying the Elder Gods' wishes, he alone challenged Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in '''Mortal Kombat', Earthrealm's last hope for freedom. Raiden fought well against the two sorcerers, and it seemed as though victory was at hand. But the combined might of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung proved to be overwhelming even for a Thunder God. Raiden, was defeated. The Deadly Alliance had won. Their victory was short-lived. As suspicion and lust for power overcame both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the former allies turned on each other. The Deadly Alliance was no more. Quan Chi defeated Shang Tsung and revelled in his conquest. But it is said that there is only one true ruler of Outworld. And that ruler had returned: Onaga, former emperor of Outworld, the Dragon King. The prophecy had been fulfilled. The Dragon King had indeed returned to Outworld to reclaim his army and impose his dominance. Death awaited all who stood in his way. And so it was that a new alliance formed out of desperation. Sworn enemies joined forces to kombat a greater threat. Raiden began to realize that even their combined might was not enough to defeat the Dragon King. There was only one chance left. Raiden’s sacrifice was in vain, for the blast had little effect on the Dragon King. Now Onaga has what he needs to shape the Realms as he sees fit. I was the fool who brought him this power. Only I can destroy this threat, born of deception."'' (These are the words of Shujinko.) Storyline In the final events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Raiden's Earthrealm warriors had failed to stop the Deadly Alliance. Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were defeated during their battle against the Tarkatan warriors, Frost was consumed by her own freezing ability and put into the tombs of the Cryomancers, and Sub-Zero was trapped in Outworld, trying to find the portal back to Earthrealm. Ultimately, the Deadly Alliance itself (Shang Tsung and Quan Chi) had completed their plan. The Elder Gods had advised Raiden not to interfere, but he defied their wishes; alone he challenged the alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, in Mortal Kombat. He had the upper hand for most of the fight, besting Tsung and Quan Chi, until Tsung absorbed a soul from the Soulnado and knocked him down with a fireball. From there, Quan Chi and Tsung combined their powers to defeat Raiden, with Quan Chi levitating the helpless Thunder God and Tsung using a fireball to strike Raiden down. With Raiden defeated, the Deadly Alliance turned on each other, with Tsung wanting Quan Chi's amulet. The Deadly Alliance was no more and Tsung found himself facing his one time partner Quan Chi. Despite Tsung's efforts, Quan Chi proved too much for him. When Quan Chi stood alone, a hulking form entered the tomb, and the mummies of the Dragon King's army turned to kneel. In disbelief, Quan Chi looked in shock and in great horror... Onaga, the Dragon King, had returned. Quan Chi knew that the Dragon King had come to claim his amulet. Quan Chi used his powers against Onaga, but he could not stop him. Even with Tsung, and then Raiden, helping him, they could not stop Onaga. Raiden concentrated his godlike essence into a single blast, which destroyed the palace and everything within, but Onaga was unharmed, and possessed the amulet. Onaga now seeks to use six artifacts called Kamidogu to fuse the realms into the One Being, resulting in the destruction of everything therein. Those fighters not killed in the battle against the Deadly Alliance (Li Mei, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kenshi and Bo' Rai Cho) must now stand against him and his supporters. These include the Tarkatan horde (led by Baraka) and their former allies, who were resurrected by Onaga and are under his control. Raiden became corrupted by his suicide by Onaga's magic and resurrected Liu Kang's body and sent it on a rampage. The spirit of Liu Kang joins Ermac to help him save his friends. In the story explored in Konquest mode, a young man named Shujinko is deceived (hence the game's title) into spending his life collecting the Kamidogu for Onaga, who uses the guise of an emissary of the Elder Gods named Damashi. This is prior to Onaga's resurrection in the body of Reptile. Onaga only reveals his identity and intentions after Shujinko has gathered all the Kamidogu. Shujinko, led to believe he was working for the greater good, joins the others opposing Onaga. Gallery Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception (XBOX ONE Cover).jpg|XBOX ONE Cover Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception (PS4 Cover).jpg|PS4 Cover Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception (Nintendo Switch Cover).jpg|Nintendo Switch Cover Ultimate Mortal Kombat Deception.png|Artwork Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Midway Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games